Hydraulic fracturing (also known as fracking) is a well-stimulation process that utilizes pressurized liquids to fracture rock formations. Pumps and other equipment used for hydraulic fracturing typically operate at the surface of the well site. The equipment may operate until refueling is needed, at which time the equipment may be shut-down for refueling. Shut-downs are costly and reduce efficiency. More preferably, to avoid shut-downs fuel is replenished in a hot-refueling operation while the equipment continues to run. This permits fracking operations to proceed continuously. However, hot-refueling can be difficult to reliably sustain for the duration of the fracking operation.
A primary fuel distribution station can be used to fuel such equipment continuously. An example fuel distribution system can include a mobile trailer, a pump on the mobile trailer, a meter or register connected to the pump to track the amount of fuel pumped, a manifold on the mobile trailer and connected with the pump, a plurality of hoses connected with the manifold, a plurality of valves on the mobile trailer situated between the manifold and a respective different one of the hoses, a plurality of fluid level sensors associated with a respective different one of the valves, and a controller configured to communicate with the fluid level sensors and operate the valves responsive to signals from the fluid level sensors. The hoses can be connected to the fuel tanks of the equipment, such as by a cap, which may be integrated with the fluid level sensor. When one of the pieces of equipment reaches a level that is designated as low, the controller opens the valve that corresponds to the hose that is attached to the fuel tank of that piece of equipment, thereby permitting fuel to flow from the manifold to fill the fuel tank. When the fuel reaches a level designated as full in the fuel tank, the controller closes the valve.